


In Sickness (And in Health)

by runsoftbin



Series: Excerpts: When We're Here [4]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Changing Tenses, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sickfic, Slice of Life, Surgery, completely written for my peace of mind, failed attempt of fluff, grammar what grammar, hanbin is a surgeon, my heart is too sad for this, surgeon bin, tenses what tenses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsoftbin/pseuds/runsoftbin
Summary: “Are you going to operate on me?”“I can’t, baby.” Hanbin said, as if he was explaining to a little boy, “…we are not allowed to perform procedures on families.”“Right…” Jiwon then laughed a little, “…I am family.”
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Excerpts: When We're Here [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353796
Comments: 21
Kudos: 80





	In Sickness (And in Health)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the other excerpt of 'I Was There', my first doubleb story.  
> Purely self indulgent and unbetaed. And I'm also lazy. So that's bad combination.
> 
> Can you guess where this is in the timeline? What year? Haha  
> Enjoy... I guess!

Okay, read ['I Was There'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477996/chapters/35930514) the mother fic. This story is in the same universe.

* * *

Hanbin's hands were shaking because of the thrill he had gone through, and to be very honest it was the best adrenaline rush he had experienced in a while. 

He just scrubbed in to a heart valve replacement surgery. It was planned to be done with a minimally invasive technique, but in the middle of the surgery, there was massive bleeding so they eventually had to open the patient’s chest. As a second-year surgical resident, finding the source of the bleeding was a very thrilling experience—and he couldn’t believe that he helped save the patients today—holding their heart in his own hands.

This kind of adrenaline rush was addicting—that Hanbin actually forgot that he had worked about eighteen hours shift in the hospital without coming home. It was 4 pm and Jiwon is probably still at the office, so maybe he could come home and rest a bit, so he can grab dinner outside with Jiwon later.

When he finished scrubbing his hands after surgery, he remembered he hadn’t checked his phone for about a few hours—got busy with patient pre-op and transfer. To say that he was shocked and worried when he saw 28 missed calls from Jiwon, was an understatement. Jiwon doesn’t usually call at that hour, given that he would still be working and he also knew that Hanbin would also be busy too.

It definitely wasn’t like Jiwon—and unless something happened he wouldn’t be calling that many times.

Worry started to creep up Hanbin’s gut, afraid that something might be happening to Jiwon. He felt like he was thrown into a few years ago when Jiwon was still at the rig in Gulf of Mexico. Every single day he felt anxious about Jiwon’s safety—it’s kinda like right now, but now the worry is about tenfold more intense.

Hanbin immediately calls Jiwon’s number, and he lets out a curse when it was unanswered. Fortunately, the second call was answered—but before Hanbin could even yell anything in panic, Jiwon’s hoarse voice from across the line stopped him.

_“Binnie my stomach hurts…”_

Hanbin needed to sit from all the emotions that are rushing inside him—so then he sat on one of the steel benches in the hospital’s waiting room.

“Ji? Hurts how? Can you explain?”

There was a groan from the other side, telling Hanbin that Jiwon probably tried to move a little.

_“…I don’t know… it’s just… I don’t feel well… I puked twice.”_

“You what?” Hanbin ran his fingers through his hair.

_“…Soseji, no… no please, I’m hurt… no playing, okay?”_ Hanbin could hear Soseji barking at the background.

“Soseji? Jiwon, are you at home?”

_“Yes… I called in sick this morning.”_

Hanbin inhaled then exhaled heavily, “And you didn’t call me since the morning you felt sick? Why?”

_“I thought it was just diarrhea…”_

“Are you having a fever? Can you tell?”

_“My eyes feel hot.”_

“Okay, can you rub your own belly and tell me where it hurts the most?”

There was a pause for a short moment. The only thing he could hear was Jiwon’s heavy breaths, " _It’s… I think… Ouch! It’s the right side.”_

“Okay, okay… I am coming home now, okay? Hold it for me, yeah, baby? I won’t be long.” Hanbin hangs up immediately, doesn’t even bother to pick his bag up at the resident locker room.

Hanbin was thinking about taking a taxi home before he saw one of his interns walked past him bringing his backpack—his shift must be over for the day.

“Hi! Ezra!” Hanbin ran towards the younger man to catch up with his excited long steps.

The intern turned his back and smiled when he sees Hanbin, “Oh, hi doctor Kim! Are you heading home too?”

“Yeah. But Ez… I want to ask you for a favor.”

The intern tilted his head as if asking questions, “…okay? What is it?”

“You drive a car, right?”

“Yeah…” he said, looking a little lost.

“Perfect. Can you please drop me by my house? It’s an emergency.”

“Oh…” the younger boy looked more awake now, “…what is it, is it bad?”

Hanbin isn’t sure whether Ezra was just a nice boy or he was doing it solely because Hanbin was his senior. Either way, both of them then walked together to the parking lot.

“My husband is sick.”

Ezra then opened his car’s door and signaled to Hanbin to get in, and so he did. It was a clean car, Hanbin couldn’t help but notice.

“Hmm… Doctor Kim…,”

“I’ll show you the way.” Hanbin said while buckling his seatbelt. He only has hospital scrub and a jacket—well, he is probably going to be back to the hospital anyway, this time with Jiwon.

“—we really have no idea that you are married.” Ezra said, probably attempting to do some small talks to fulfill the silence in the car.

“Who are this ‘we’?”

“I mean… the interns. You know… since you are not wearing a wedding ring and all…,” Ezra looked awkward now, afraid that his words have been a little bit inappropriate to a senior, “…I mean, not that it matters anyway… It’s just… some interns actually have eyes on you.”

“I wear my wedding ring as a necklace. Misplaced it too many times.”

“Oh… I see…” he said then. Still a little bit awkward.

“…Doctor Kim? Can I ask you one more question?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I scrub in… if your husband needs surgery?”

Ah, these interns, really. The hunger for surgery is really something else.

.

.

.

Hanbin barged into the house immediately, didn’t even bother to take his shoes off. The room was dark, which means that Jiwon didn’t even bother to turn the lights on. Hanbin had left Ezra as soon as he stopped the car just in front of the house.

“Jiwon?”

His heart is pounding, bracing himself to see what actually happened to Jiwon and how bad his condition was. His voice on the phone sounded bad, though, Hanbin just hoped that it wasn’t something too serious.

“Kim Jiwon?!!”

Hanbin didn’t hear any answer—however, there was a pained groan from the living room. When he was about to walk to the source of the voice, a giant bundle of fluff suddenly appeared and ran towards him, barking excitedly.

“Hey… good boy…,” Hanbin crouched down just to caress Soseji’s back, still walking towards the living room. The fluffy dog then bites his pants and pulled it, as if dragging him somewhere. “Hey… where is Jiwon? Are you taking me to him?”

When Hanbin saw Jiwon, he immediately ran towards him who was sleeping on the long couch covered with a thin blanket. From where he was standing, Hanbin could see the glisten of sweat and his furrowed eyebrows—the poor man looked pale and Hanbin’s heart suddenly felt very heavy.

“Oh Jiwon…,” Hanbin dropped to his knees just beside the couch, “…baby?” Hanbin caressed Jiwon’s cheek, and he could tell that his temperature was high. “…baby it’s me. Wake up, Ji…”

Hanbin pushed Jiwon’s hair to the back, it was wet because he was sweating even though he looked cold. Hanbin’s heart breaks a little when Jiwon opened his eyes, looking at him with glazed and unfocused eyes.

“Bin…” he said, but it came out like a whisper.

“Yes, it’s me.” Hanbin caressed Jiwon’s cheek. He then closed his eyes again as if he was very tired.

“Bin I don’t feel well…”

“I know, baby. Can you tell me where it hurts?”

“…’verywhere.”

“Can you describe the pain?”

“It’s like… pulsating. At first, it came and go… but now it’s just constant.”

“Okay, can you lay on your back for me?”

“But it hurts…”

“I know… I know, Ji. Let me check on you, okay? It won’t be long.”

With a little effort that resulted with Jiwon groaning in pain, he managed to lay on his back. Hanbin then lifted his thin white shirt up, revealing just his stomach. He then pressed on several areas on Jiwon’s stomach, watching his reaction as he did so. Jiwon had grimaced in pain with every press, but as Hanbin pressed on his right side he really almost jerked forward because of the pain.

“Okay… Okay, I’m sorry. One more thing then we are done, okay? I am going to bend your leg and tell me if it hurts.”

But before Hanbin could even fully bend Jiwon’s legs, the latter had screamed in pain—clutching his stomach and curled up to his side. His breathing was heavy and sweat trickled down his temple.

“Let’s go to the hospital.” Hanbin said, defeated. He thought about Jiwon who should have called earlier and he himself also should have known if his husband wasn’t feeling well. It’s just, Jiwon is so healthy that he never really complained about anything. And to see him all weak and in pain, it wasn’t something Hanbin deals with many times—although the feeling wasn’t at all foreign, it’s still breaking his heart a little.

“…what’s wrong with me?” he asked with hoarse voice.

“Probably appendicitis. But we need to do a real examination to know for sure.” Hanbin said, peeling the blanket off Jiwon, “…now let’s get you to the car.”

“Do I need surgery?” Jiwon asked as Hanbin helped him sit—he winced because the pain was coming back.

“I don’t know yet, baby. Now help me get you to the car, alright?”

Hanbin tried to lift Jiwon up, but it was a little bit hard because he keeps trying to curl up on himself. He’s got very little strength left that Hanbin really had to practically drag him across the room—he only draped him with the thin blanket and that’s all. They didn’t even have time to find Jiwon a pair of shoes—they just went with the slipper Jiwon always wear at home.

Hanbin was never that thankful to an intern before, when he saw Ezra still sitting in the driver seat of his car—probably waiting to see how severe the case was, also probably hoping for a surgical case he could scrub in. Interns like him were in the phase of ‘surgery high’ when they just felt the joy of practicing what they learned in college to real human being. Well, seemed like the boy would get what he wants.

“Ezra!”

It was difficult to help Jiwon walk when he couldn’t really stand on his own two feet—especially when Jiwon’s built with toned muscle and big bones. Thankfully, Ezra understood what it means, and he immediately gets out of the car and runs towards Hanbin and Jiwon—without Hanbin even asking, took one of Jiwon’s arm and sling it around his own shoulder to help him walk.

Well, with that, Hanbin promised himself to make the boy’s intern life less miserable than before.

“Doctor Kim, is this…?”

“Yeah,” Hanbin said without even looking at Ezra. All interns sometimes have tendencies to ask very obvious things and Hanbin couldn’t deal with that right now.

“Hi, Sir.” He said. And being a good man he is, Jiwon looked at Ezra even when he was still grimacing in pain, nodding his head a little.

“Bin…,”

“Yeah? A little bit more, baby. Bear with me a little.” Hanbin tightens his hold on Jiwon’s back, trying to keep him steady on his wobbly legs.

“Bin… I’m…” and he saw Jiwon turned paler, “…I’m gonna be sick.”

And in a split second, Jiwon managed to turn to the side of the road and vomit what seemed like only stomach acid and white liquid substances—he really just vomited on Ezra’s shoes, but the younger boy just looked at him concerned, no sign of disgust at all.

Hanbin sighed.

“Okay Ezra, you can scrub in.”

Then the intern cheered.

.

.

.

It was dark already when they arrived at the hospital—Hanbin and Jiwon had sat on the backseat, Jiwon’s head on Hanbin’s lap. Jiwon’s hand gripped Hanbin’s with every ounce of his strength left, grip getting stronger when the pain intensified, and getting loose when it calmed down. His short black hair was already soaked with sweat, yet his temperature still a little bit high.

Hanbin and Ezra had wheeled him to the emergency room, and Hanbin almost got angry when the intern didn’t allow him to touch Jiwon as a few nurses surrounded him—saying things like they cannot treat family members or things along that line, there were too many things running inside Hanbin’s head to care. After a few short arguments, Hanbin agreed to just watch from the side when other paramedics were treating Jiwon.

“So, seeing the symptoms this seems like—”

“—appendicitis, yeah, I thought so too.” Hanbin said, when one of his colleagues talked to him after examining Jiwon. One nurse was starting an IV line for him now, and Hanbin really looked very closely at her, ready to call her out if she did something carelessly.

“But we would need to confirm with a blood test.”

“Alright.” Hanbin said, looking at Jiwon who had one of his hand draped above his eyes. If only he wasn’t in pain, Hanbin would have laughed at him—big man is afraid of little needles. “Thanks, man.” Hanbin said, and then his colleague was gone with a tap on his shoulder.

Hanbin then took a seat on the chair beside Jiwon’s stretcher, taking his right hand that was free from IV needles. Colour had slowly returned to his face, even though he was still looked pale. The ER was busy, so he had asked the nurse to close the curtain before she left.

“Am I okay?” Jiwon asked with his little voice. Hanbin just smiled—Jiwon looked a lot like a toddler like this.

“You will be.” Hanbin said, playing with the strands of Jiwon’s short black hair.

“What’s wrong with me?”

“Probably appendicitis… nothing we cannot treat.”

“Am I gonna need surgery?” Jiwon asked, eyes looked a little heavy.

“Probably.” His temperature had come back to normal when Hanbin felt his cheek with the back of his hand.

“Are you going to operate on me?”

“I can’t, baby.” He said, as if he was explaining to a little boy, “…we are not allowed to perform procedures on families.”

“Right…” Jiwon then laughed a little, “…I am family.”

The pain medicine seemed to be working already.

“You are.” Hanbin moved forward to plant a kiss on Jiwon’s temple. Even though it was a thrilling moment for him, he was so glad that at least Jiwon was feeling okay.

“…but why? I think you will take good care of me… you are the best doctor… you are my doctor Bin. You’re like… the best.”

Hanbin laughed. Jiwon looked very cute that moment, and if he wasn’t so sick Hanbin would really record him on tape and show him when he’s sober.

“Seeing you in pain already makes me lost my damn mind. I cannot cut you open and stir up your insides.”

“…right.” Jiwon said, as if he understood. His eyelids look more and more droopy, as if he was going to fall asleep any seconds. “…then what do we do now?” he asked.

“You will be admitted, and see if you need surgery. I will help you change into a hospital gown, then you can sleep, okay?”

Jiwon shakes his head a little.

“…wan’ sleep now.”

“Just a little bit more, yeah? Then we will take you to a room.”

Jiwon then nodded. He still closed his eyes, though. He still gripped Hanbin’s hand, bringing it to rest on his chest—cuddling to it.

“Will you take care of me?”

Hanbin smiled. Sometimes he cannot believe how much he loves this man, and he has been feeling the same intense feeling for more than ten years. How crazy.

“Of course I will.”

Jiwon smiled. His eyes disappeared into a thin line.

“I love you so much, you know that right, doctor Bin?”

“I do.” Hanbin said. “I love you so much too.”

.

.

.

Jiwon was sleeping when they wheeled him away to his own ward, and when he was sleeping the blood test result had come out. It was positive he has appendicitis from the high white count, also the fever and tenderness on the right side of his abdomen. Hanbin had met his general surgeon attending to make sure that Jiwon would get the best care possible. He understands that the senior residents probably are good enough to do some appendectomy, but he just wanted to be on the safe side. Attendings have more experience, so the room for error is supposed to be very small.

Good thing that dr. Robinson liked him—so it was rather easy to ask him for a favor. And Ezra, the intern, he really sticks around to make sure that he can scrub in the surgery—but Hanbin doesn’t really mind, he took good care of Jiwon. Hanbin even let him draw Jiwon’s blood and he seemed to do it well.

When Hanbin finally can enter Jiwon’s ward, the latter was still sleeping. Hanbin had been taking care of everything while Jiwon was being transferred, from paper works, insurance thing, even making sure that the doctors and nurses that will operate on Jiwon are the best there is—he really makes a personal request to every one of them. He knew it is not the protocol, but he really needs to do it, or else he wouldn’t be able to sleep at night.

It’s almost funny how a big man like Jiwon looked so small in the hospital gown and under the blanket. He sleeps soundly like a little baby, must be the effect of the pain medicine. He had been scheduled appendectomy in the morning, and finally it hits Hanbin how much he’s scared even though it is just a simple surgery that takes only up to thirty minutes to one hour. But being a second-year surgery resident, he had heard and seen plenty of simple things go wrong—he couldn’t help but think about the worse scenario.

Hanbin checked Jiwon’s IV line, then he saw small bruises already formed on Jiwon’s arm where they drew his blood. Hanbin caressed them—even though he knew that it’s probably nothing, his heart was still heavy witnessing it. He then checks Jiwon’s chart, making sure that everything there was written correctly. 

“Bin…”

Jiwon is awake now and Hanbin walked towards his side. He then put the back of his hand on Jiwon’s forehead and then neck, just to check his temperature. Hanbin could feel that Jiwon was watching his every movement with his glazed eyes.

“What?” Hanbin said, then he dropped his body to sit on the chair next to the patient’s bed.

“You should rest.” Jiwon said with hoarse voice. Hanbin then remembered that he just had a very long shift and then he supposed to come home and sleep. But now that this happened, Hanbin forgot entirely that it’s not his shift now. Now that Jiwon mentioned it, he realized that he was very tired. He thought he could just fall asleep anywhere.

“…I can share the bed with you.” Jiwon then scooted little by little to the side, trying to make room for Hanbin on his hospital bed. Hanbin just laughed seeing that, he finds Jiwon wiggling to the side very cute, especially when he actually didn’t even move very much.

“Careful with the IV, baby.” Hanbin said then, taking his white coat off. He was still wearing his light blue hospital scrub but he knows he has no more energy to take a shower.

Hanbin then climbs to the patient’s bed, careful not to put pressure anywhere on Jiwon. He laid down on Jiwon’s right side just to prevent tugging on his IV line. Hanbin laid on his side with his arm supporting his head, facing Jiwon who then wiggled closer and cuddled up to him.

“Surgery is tomorrow morning, so sleep for now, yeah?”

“…will it hurt?”

Hanbin chuckled. It really is like talking to a baby.

“Well… a little. They will just make three small incisions on your stomach, insert the tubes, and then remove the appendix. You’re done. It’s like, a thirty minutes’ surgery.”

“Sounds easy.” Jiwon said. Right hand making patterns on the blanket.

“It is. You don’t have to worry.” Hanbin said. He loves to caress Jiwon’s face—it’s strangely smooth even when he never takes care of his skin.

“Are you worried?” Jiwon asked.

There was a pause. “Not at all.”

Obviously, that was a lie. Hanbin was even worried when people drew Jiwon’s blood, afraid that they would accidentally pierce and broke the wrong vessel then cause bleedings.

“…I personally request the best general surgeon in this hospital for you. He is my teacher here, he’s very good.”

Jiwon just nodded. Hanbin still felt weird somehow, because Jiwon usually had so much energy, almost cannot calm down. But now he just laid there, still somehow drowsy because of the pain meds.

“You must be so tired…” Jiwon said, snuggling closer when Hanbin’s right hand was caressing his face. “…’m sorry.” He continued.

“Why are you even sorry?”

“Ion’t know… I just am…”

Hanbin laughed. “Are you still high from the pain meds?”

“What?! No…” he whined, “…just, you’re like… so good to me. You take such good care of me. You must love me very much?”

“You’re _so_ high right now.”

“…you’re just, so nice… taking care of me when I’m sick…”

“Dude… in sickness and health, remember? Sickness even comes first.”

“…and you’re so cool… being a doctor and all… like, I’m so glad you’re mine already.”

“Okay, okay, now you’re just blabbering. Let’s sleep now.”

Jiwon then lifted his chin and tried to get closer to Hanbin, “…kiss me a little.”

How Hanbin loves this man, he never really fully understands even after years and years. The feeling was like constant tugs on his heartstrings—like his heart was so full that it overflows. Like something he had asked for a long time and he finally finds. Like something he had wished and finally granted.

Hanbin then leans forward to capture Jiwon’s lips with his, kissing him so gently as if he was afraid to cause him even the slightest pain possible.

“I love you so much, Binnie…” Jiwon said when they part, he then snuggled his face to the hollow of Hanbin’s neck.

Hanbin smiled—he’s warm. Jiwon always makes him warm. He then kissed Jiwon’s forehead, right on top of the big scar between his eyebrows.

“I love you too, Ji.”

.

.

.

Hanbin had woken up pretty early that day, took shower and prepared to do his morning rounds. When he left Jiwon was still sound asleep, so he just went with a kiss on his forehead. Nurse Sam, a senior nurse who Hanbin likes, was whistling when she was about to enter Jiwon’s room and greeted with that scenery.

He had planned to do morning check on his patients early so he could finish quickly—so he could accompany Jiwon when he is wheeled away to the operation room. However, somehow the rounds finished even longer because there were unexpected changes in a few of his patients’ conditions, resulting in him needed to stay longer. After the last patient, just when Ezra send him a message, he immediately ran towards to operation room, only to find Jiwon wheeled into a patient’s elevator to the third floor—so he managed to slip into the same elevator with Ezra and two nurses. Jiwon was prepped and ready for the surgery—courtesy of Ezra the reliable intern.

“Binnie!”

“Hi, hi baby,” Hanbin took Jiwon’s grabby hands towards him, “…sorry I was late.”

“It’s okay.” Jiwon said. Hanbin realized that the two nurses stare at them right now, especially when they were conversing in Korean. They know that some people still give them second look when they were out and conversing in Korean—that never stops them, though. But Hanbin sometimes knows that people just stare because Jiwon was getting more and more buff by day, so people just stare because he’s kinda hot. Can’t blame them either.

“You ready?” Hanbin asked. Jiwon just shrugged and make face as if he wasn’t afraid just the night before.

“But first, let’s pray.” Jiwon said, tugging Hanbin’s hands in his hold.

“Okay, okay. Let’s.”

Hanbin saw Jiwon closed his eyes and he too, close his own eyes. He still didn’t really know who to pray to, but he always believes that someone must be listening. So he prayed. For the surgery to run smoothly. For Jiwon’s safety. For Jiwon to come back to him all healthy.

“Amen.”

“Amen.” Hanbin opened his eyes, then he kissed the back of Jiwon’s hand, and then his forehead.

“I’ll be here waiting for you. Do good, okay?”

“Yeah,” Jiwon smiled, “I will try to stay still as good as I can.”

Then, the elevator dings. Jiwon was wheeled away into the operating room, and he needed to get back to work.

It’s going to be a long thirty minutes for him.

.

.

.

“Hey, dr. Kim, go sit somewhere.”

Nurse Sam walked past him and he knew that she had been watching since a few minutes ago. Hanbin had been pacing around the nurse station where it was the closest to the recovery room.

“It’s been thirty minutes.” Hanbin said. He’s been glancing at his watch.

“And? It’s just appendectomy, how many of it have you seen around here?” Nurse Sam didn’t even bother to look at him, busy with all her documents and files.

“Well… this is different.”

“Oh come on, I am sure it’s just the same procedure.” She said, sounding more done as seconds pass, “…here, the CT result of your patient is out. You might wanna look at it.”

Hanbin whined. He wanted to wait for Jiwon but he has patients waiting. “Ugh… I have a surgery to assist…” Hanbin came closer to Nurse Sam and took the document from her hand, “…can you please tell me when he’s out? Please Sammie…?”

The senior nurse chuckled, “…and what difference would it make? You’d still be in surgery by then.”

“I knoooow, I know, just for my peace of mind, pleaseee?”

Hanbin gave her the best puppy eyes he could muster—and seeing that, she looked a little bit moved. A veeery little bit.

“Alright, Alright,” she said, faking her annoyance, “…I’ll take care of him. Now off you go! Heal someone!”

“Thank you so much, Sam, you’re the best!”

Hanbin then ran to check his patients—he needs to focus. The operation should be done by now and in a few hours he would be seeing Jiwon.

Good thing he knew who to hunt if anything ever goes wrong. But he put that thought aside very quickly.

.

.

.

Hanbin walked fast to Jiwon’s ward after his surgery—he must have woken up by now, it was already about four hours after the surgery. But when he was near the ward, Hanbin could hear Jiwon’s voice from outside conversing in Korean, and of course that was not something Jiwon does very often if there is no Hanbin around.

When he walked inside, there was Ezra there sitting on a chair beside Jiwon’s bed. Jiwon was propped with pillows on his back in half-sitting position. He still looked a little bit weak, but he surely was awake and alert. Looked like they were talking about something very interesting.

“Binnie!!!” he said excitedly when he saw Hanbin standing near the door.

“Hi, Ji…” he walked inside, leaning down to give Jiwon a quick kiss on the lips. “How do you feel?”

“Well… it doesn’t hurt anywhere… so I think I am good.”

Hanbin then checked his IV, the heart monitor, the blood oxygen level, and then he lifted Jiwon’s blanket to check on the suture and the dressing on his abdomen.

“The surgery went well, I also have checked the temperature and blood pressure, everything is great.” Ezra then said, _in Korean_. The shock must have been so obvious on his face that Ezra just smiled.

“Bin, Ezra was from Suwon. He’s been in Canada since he was little, but he speaks Korean very well.”

That’s… the first time Hanbin heard about it. Sure, Hanbin knew his name was Ezra Kim and he looks Asian, but he never really has the curiosity to talk about it. He thought Ezra was just another Asian-American kid who was born and grew up here. It just never came up.

“Oh… really?” Hanbin said, forcing a smile. Just as usual, he was very awkward with people he doesn’t know—the total opposite from Jiwon who looked like he knew Ezra for a long time already.

“Alright, _Hyung,_ I have things to do. I’ll be going now.”

And Ezra has even called Jiwon by _Hyung._

“Sure Dong- _ah_!” and then Hanbin threw a curious look at Jiwon, demanding for an explanation, “…what? His Korean name is Donghyuk.”

Alright. Sometimes Hanbin forgot that Jiwon was a social butterfly. Back then in college, he had so many friends that somehow Hanbin just give up to catch up with their names and what they do. Hanbin just remembers a few of them whom he liked.

“Ezra said people like you a lot around here. Some interns said they even like you and… they don’t know that you are married.”

Hanbin was checking the bruise that formed on Jiwon’s abdomen, near the belly button where they insert the tubes for surgery. Aside from that, the wounds look good.

“You sure got a lot of information in a few hours, I see.” Hanbin put the blanket on Jiwon again carefully, then sit on the chair next to his bed.

“I have my ways.”

Hanbin then leaned forward, closer to Jiwon. The latter just looked at him, still looking a little bit pale. When he runs his fingers through Jiwon’s hair, he knew that the slightly older man needs a shower. Or at least he needs his hair washed.

“Tomorrow I will help you wash your hair.” Hanbin said in his low voice, still playing with Jiwon’s hair nonetheless. “…and maybe a shower.”

Jiwon just nodded, eyes focused on Hanbin.

“…don’t you have work? You can’t be taking care of only one patient, there are nurses here.”

“There is no way I will let anyone else help you take a shower.”

“…why?” Jiwon said, pretending not to understand.

“Nobody’s seeing you naked but me.”

Jiwon chuckled, “Aww… I like possessive Bin.”

“Well, enjoy it while you can. I am not always like this.” Hanbin then leaned down to kiss Jiwon again—deeper this time. Even Jiwon’s kiss wasn’t like usual—he always kisses like he’s hungry, like he would never get enough.

When they part from the kiss, Jiwon wiped Hanbin’s lower lip—kinda like what he always does.

“Let’s call Ma. She’d want to know that her son had surgery today. I wanted to wait until after your surgery so Ma wouldn’t be too worried.” Hanbin said. He knew how his mother in law could be, she would be so worried and she could even fly all the way to Calgary late at night. They don’t really want to make her go through that when they can handle this together.

Well, that sucked the energy out of Hanbin, but still, as long as Jiwon is healthy and they are together, it’s enough for Hanbin, really.

.

.

.

On the second day at the hospital, Jiwon can already eat some solid food, much to his happiness. Jiwon was never really picky about food, and he really gobbled down every food the hospital gave him. Well, Hanbin took it as a sign that he really was getting better already, so he was thankful for that too.

His wounds looked good, no signs of complication and the bruise on his stomach was fading slightly. He can actually return home already, but Hanbin thought that it’s best for him to just stay at the hospital so he could check on him better. Jiwon also had returned to his naturally friendly self and he really makes friends with basically everyone who enters his ward.

_“…Have you seen the patient in 1221? His built, though…”_

And Hanbin had caught people talk about Jiwon too, since he really couldn’t stay inside his room. Hanbin knew that the nurse had told Jiwon that he needs to try walking around slowly to help him recover faster. But he really always found new people to make friends with, and he also smiled at random people—even Nurse Sam liked him a lot already.

_“I heard his spouse works here…”_

Hanbin was also glad that some people knew that already. Means that they know Jiwon was not available for anyone to flirt with. Thanks to Ezra, probably, the one who answer when people ask around about Jiwon or himself.

“Really?! He sure didn’t tell me that!” he heard Jiwon’s voice.

When Hanbin was walking to Jiwon’s room, he found Jiwon was sitting in the nurse station, talking to three nurses at once. Hanbin massaged his temple, easing the pressure that’s building there. Jiwon has been asking around about him to nurses.

“Kim Jiwon.” He called. Jiwon and the three nurses then looked at him who was probably looking more tired than the actually sick Jiwon.

“Oh, Hi Bin! Nurse Anna here just told me about the grandma that proposed to you for her granddaughter! You didn’t tell me the complete story, it was hilarious, Bin!” Jiwon said in English, resulting laughter again among the nurses. Hanbin remember that story, it was quite popular between nurses back then.

Hanbin then lets out a fake smile, walked to Jiwon and then slowly helped him up.

“Hahaha… That’s a funny story, Jiwon. Now I think it’s time to rest, okay?” he then tugged on Jiwon sleeve as he helped him stand, signaling him to stop what he’s doing and do as Hanbin say.

Thankfully, he seemed to understand. “…Oh, okay. See you tomorrow, I guess? Nurse Sofia, say hi to your little boy for me. Nurse Eve, good luck with the diet. Bye!!”

And before Jiwon could say anything else, Hanbin had helped him walk by holding to his hand and back. Jiwon still needs help walking and he needs to do it very slowly, yet he managed to roam around the hospital just in one day.

“So you ask around about me.” Hanbin said, switching to Korean when it was just the two of them. He then helped Jiwon to get on his bed, helping him to lay down as well, propping the pillows on his back.

“Yeah, kinda.” Jiwon said, “…I heard from Donghyuk that people like you here. I just wanna know, is it the ‘I like him, I wanna be his friend’ way, or ‘I like him, I wanna date him’ way. Yenno?”

Hanbin then put the blanket on Jiwon, pulling it until it covers his chest. He then took Jiwon’s hand, the IV has been taken out in the morning, but the bruises are still there. He also has bruises where his blood has been drawn, so Hanbin caressed them a little.

“Do you have the answer now?” Hanbin asked, folding his hands in front of his chest.

“…kinda?” he said, laughing a little while looking a little bit guilty.

When Hanbin looked around, he couldn’t help but notice that Jiwon had three empty cups of what he knew as the chocolate pudding for patients—Jiwon really had been eating a lot, and the Nurses also have been his dealers.

“You have three cups of pudding? How?”

Jiwon laughed a little, “Oh that… Sam gave me extras. She said I am a good boy.”

Hanbin really needs to sit down.

“…she never gives me extra even when I asked… I am her favorite resident!”

Jiwon shrugged, looking smug. People really like him around here. “Sorry, dude.”

“Okay whatever. I need to sleep, now scoot over.” Hanbin said. He then climbs on to the bed and sleeps on his side, facing Jiwon. He cuddled closer to Jiwon, placing his one hand on Jiwon’s chest.

He was very happy that Jiwon already up and about again, that’s a very good sign. He is thankful that Jiwon’s is a healthy young man, so his recovery is fast and smooth.

“You can go home tomorrow. I take two days off to fully take care of you, okay?”

Jiwon just nodded like a little toddler.

“I miss Soseji so much…” Jiwon said—Hanbin could easily hear the pout in his voice.

“Me too,” he said, “…I asked our neighbor to take care of him when we’re here. He must be missing us too.”

Hanbin then remembers that he really needs to watch Soseji not to suddenly hop on Jiwon’s belly like he always does, and he just knows it would be a hard thing to do.

He just wishes Soseji wouldn’t jump on Jiwon so hard that he tore his stitches.

Before he fell asleep completely, he could feel a soft kiss on his temple, then a whisper of ‘I love you’ on his ear.

He then cuddled closer to Jiwon—and noticed that his usual warmth had returned. This is the warmth that Hanbin loves—he could spend forever like this, and he’d be happy.

.

.

.

“Bin… let’s adopt Donghyuk as our little brother!”

.

.

.

[END]

.

.

.

HI YALL

OMG ok first of all, I need to say that the genre of this fic is TWT/GWG or Tenses? What Tenses… and Grammar? What Grammar. Please bear with me, because I really have no more energy to care about the tenses, and I have no beta reader so disaster happens with that combination. OK?

And…. This is completely **self-indulgent** … because I am a medical drama geek, and I have been planning this for a long time. I already asked like five to six friends who had appendectomy and I have watched A LOT of appendectomy procedure on youtube, both the open surgery and the laparoscopic one. I have read lots of articles about this… because you know what… I have never experienced anything like this in my life. Sooo bear with me for any inaccuracies… I tried, at least.

This is a 6K word thing... so please talk to me and tell me you like it! LOL. leave me some thought and talk to me on [@twitter](https://twitter.com/runsoftbin) and [@curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/runsoftbin), because i need it to finish the 12th chapter of IWT.

So here is the doctor Bin for yall, edited by [@bobabobibabo](https://twitter.com/bobabobibabo/status/1202813727675801605)

**Author's Note:**

> i am missing hanbin like i could dye


End file.
